Malentendido
by Bordebergia
Summary: Ichigo estaba seguro que si decía la verdad nadie le creería, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse con Urahara. Aunque al vez no debió de presentarse con esa intención, aunque por fortuna la suerte estaba de su lado. Leve AU.


**Un pequeño especial de Navidad para aquellos que se aburren en estas fiestas como yo ;A;**

 **Quizá haga uno de Año nuevo en unos cuantos días, en donde haré un crossover de varias historias que tengo. Además las historias hoy presentes no necesariamente están relacionadas, sin embargo esta se desarrolla en la misma linea temporal que "Gustos"**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sabía que se estaba en grandes aprietos al darle sus poderes a aquella humana, sin embargo ahora solo podía pensar en pedirle hospedaje, pues ni de chiste se quedaría con el rubio tendero, quien seguramente le haría trabajar como mula día y noche.

Además, eso podía considerarse como una compensación por las molestias que Rukia le ocasionó al atravesarse en su camino y evitar que él pudiese sentir la presencia del hollow.

Con esta idea en mente tocó el timbre de la puerta, mientras esperaba que alguien abriese se aseguró de que su traje negro estuviese en orden, además de que nadie pudiese robarse la pequeña mochila con ropa y papeles falsos que había ocultado en un arbusto del jardín.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió de ver a una mujer bastante parecida a Rukia, quien le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad, sorpresa y expectativa.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó Hisana con voz suave.

Ichigo rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo una nota —Disculpe, ¿Esta es la residencia Shiba?

—No, es Kuchiki.

Ante sus palabras, el shinigami fingió molestarse —¡Lo que me faltaba!— exclamó antes de arrugar el papel —Ese maldito hombre me ha engañado... Disculpe las molestias, me retiro— agregó aparentando preocupación y tristeza.

—Espere joven, ¿Le importaría explicarme lo que pasa?— le preguntó Hisana siguiéndole el juego al shinigami.

—Mi padre murió la semana pasada y tenía que venir a recoger sus papeles y testamento, pero veo que mi primo me ha engañado— dijo fingiendo indignación —Pero ahora debo de ver cómo solucionar esto, para honrar los últimos deseos de mi padre— agregó antes de fingir limpiar una pequeña lágrima de su rostro.

Hisana ante la actuación comenzó a reír divertida, sorprendiendo al Kurosaki de que sus dotes de actor no sirvieran contra aquella mujer.

—Joven, yo misma le vi en la academia hace años, aunque no me vio ¿Cree que podría olvidar su cabello tan fácilmente?— le dijo, al ver que Ichigo no lo entendía, Hisana soltó un suspiro —Yo soy Sakamoto Hisana, antigua capitana de la novena división del Goitei 13.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo se sobresaltó —¡¿Usted es Sakamoto taicho?! La capitana que abandonó todo por amor— dijo bastante sorprendido.

La aludida sonrió —Vaya, no esperaba que me dieran un título así, pero digamos que sí. Abandoné todo para librarme se los intereses de mi clan y de un amor falso— respondió para dar un paso hacia el shinigami —Entonces ¿Cuál es tu intención?

—Rukia— dijo Ichigo de inmediato ante la mirada de la mujer, aunque al ver como ella alzaba una ceja y analizar sus palabras se sonrojó un poco —¡N-No me refería a eso!

—¿Acaso crees que mi hija no es un buen shinigami sustituto?— le cuestionó Hisana fingiendo enojo.

—¡Ella es una gran shinigami! ¡Tiene un potencial que nunca antes había visto!— respondió solo para sentir a sus mejillas arder.

—¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada —Un poco, si pudieses ver la elegancia con la cual termina con los hollow o como se esfuerza para conseguir sus objetivos, sabrías que fue imposible para mí no sentirme atraído hacia alguien tan interesante— confesó.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para estar más cerca de mi hija?

—N-No, solo no quería quedarme con Urahara.

Ante sus palabras Hisana alzó una ceja —Y vivir bajo el techo de una capitana desertora y de un antiguo Xcution es lo mejor para tu seguridad, ¿No? — le cuestionó.

—En realidad esperaba no ser utilizado como mula para trabajar. Aunque si me dan hospedaje me conseguiré un buen trabajo— respondió el Kurosaki.

—Tendrías que hablarlo con Byakuya-sama, él es bastante sobreprotector con Rukia, pero yo te ayudaré. Así que mejor espéralo adentro— mencionó Hisana.

Ichigo al entrar pudo ver que la casa era bastante elegante, aunque ver en la sala el enorme poster de una creatura llamada "embajador alga" le desconcertaba bastante. Aun así, el shinigami esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó Kuchiki Byakuya, quien al verlo charlando con su esposa en la sala alzó una ceja.

—He de suponer que de él es esto, ¿No? — mencionó Byakuya mientras con una mano alzaba la mochila que Ichigo había escondido hace un par de horas.

Ichigo se levantó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia —¡Sí, perdone por hacer que la levantara Kuchiki-dono! — exclamó.

—Byakuya-sama, te presento a Kurosaki Ichigo, un shinigami que ha perdido sus poderes— soltó Hisana, solo para ver como Ichigo ahogaba un grito de terror, esperando no ser atacado por un antiguo Xcution.

—¿Cómo los perdió? — preguntó el hombre para entregar la mochila y después ir a sentarse junto a su esposa.

—S-Se los di a Rukia para que defendiera a su escuela de un hollow que me tomó desprevenido y me dejó malherido — respondió Ichigo algo avergonzado.

Byakuya le miró fijamente por unos instantes —Ya veo, eso explica que ella tenga un aumento en su energía espiritual, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo vine a pedirles hospedaje, pues el entregar mis poderes a un humano es un delito grave y si voy a morir, antes quiero enseñarle a Rukia todo lo que sé, para que pueda defenderse de mi primo Kaien, si es que él regresa a vengarse de forma absurda— respondió el Kurosaki para rascarse la nuca, algo nervioso —Estaba pensando en trabajar mientras estoy aquí, aunque no sé mucho de su mundo, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer.

Hisana tomó la mano de su esposo, llamando su atención —Y si acompaña a Rukia a la escuela, así entre clases él le enseña los encantamientos y además podría ayudarla con su tarea— propuso.

—¿Crees poder asistir a la escuela? — le preguntó Byakuya a su nervioso invitado.

—¡C-Claro! Solo debería de estudiar un poco para estar al corriente con las materias de Rukia. Aunque voy a tener que ir con Urahara a pedirle documentación falsa para poder ingresar— dijo Ichigo.

—Bien, entonces vivirás aquí con la condición de que ayudes a mi hija a ser un buen shinigami y una estudiante destacada— mencionó Byakuya para extenderle su mano libre al shinigami.

—¡Por supuesto! — exclamó Ichigo antes de aceptar el trato.

Pero antes de que pudiese soltar al Kuchiki, este le miró fijamente —Pero si te atreves a propasarte con mi hija o intentas volverla en contra de sus padres, te mueres— le advirtió.

—¿A-A qué se refiere? — preguntó Ichigo, ya que sentía que el Kuchiki podría ser algo excéntrico y que era mejor pedir más límites que conocerlos.

—Si eres un shinigami, ya deberías saberlo. Ustedes viven tanto tiempo que seguramente ya lo has experimentado— respondió Byakuya, dejando al Kurosaki sumido en la confusión.

—Byakuya-sama, no te preocupes, se nota que él es un chico bueno, si se enamora de Rukia lo más probable es que decida ir lento— mencionó Hisana.

—¡¿Qué?! — corearon los dos hombres para mirarse entre sí.

—Y-Yo…

Byakuya le interrumpió —Más te vale que eso no suceda.

—S-Sí, le prometo que intentaré no enamorarme de Rukia— aseguró el Kurosaki.

Aunque para su desgracia, esa promesa se rompería.


End file.
